


Zapadła cisza na "Lusitanii"

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Walter Blythe i decyzja





	Zapadła cisza na "Lusitanii"

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, dzień siódmy, prompt: dziesięć minut ciszy.  
> (To, co napisałam, niezupełnie zgadza się z tym, co chciałam napisać, ale w imię kronikarskiej uczciwości...)

_Zamknęły się fale nad „Lusitanią”_

Walter Blythe skreślił całe zdanie. Banał, oczywistość.

_Zapadła cisza na „Lusitanii”_

Zużyte, lecz może bardziej obiecujące. Ciemna toń, nad nią skrzydła albatrosów, anielska biel miękkich piór, mokre pierze poduszek pasażerów storpedowanego statku, z głębiny dobiega…

Walter zreflektował się. Znów to samo. Od kiedy anonim przesłał mu białe piórko, krzyczało na niego z każdej kartki, odbierało mu słowa. Nie zasłużył na nic lepszego. Poecie przystoją niezwykłe wyrażenia, lecz nie uchylanie się od obowiązków. Najwyższa pora usłuchać wołania.

Walter odłożył pióro. Sprawdził w notesie adres punktu werbunkowego. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy w jego głowie rozbrzmiała poezja.


End file.
